


Please Be My Song To Sing

by minacmins



Category: HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trap
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 03:37:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18683359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minacmins/pseuds/minacmins
Summary: He looks around for a moment and tries to check if their target had made their entrance but what he sees instead makes his head spin.It's TangYi. He looks incredibly handsome in his suit and perfectly styled hair but that isn't what makes ShaoFei stare longer than he should be. It's the other man, clad in a see-through top and a choker, with his arm around TangYi. It almost offends him how close they're standing next to each other but he doesn't know why.or alternatively, the bar scene but with a sort of confession





	Please Be My Song To Sing

**Author's Note:**

> this is a result of me being awake at 3am and analyzing every moment of the bar scene and also me noticing the lack of fanfic for HIStory. please forgive any mistakes as i have yet to properly proof read this. hope you enjoy!

Tonight is supposed to be for work. As he puts on the embarrassingly pink couple's t-shirt in the backseat of the undercover van, he goes over the plan in his head. It's the only thing he has been thinking of since the early morning when they had the brief. 

He can vaguely hear YiQi from the passenger seat talking about how cute their couple t-shirts are but he finds it hard to pay any mind. Eventually, the conversation dies down as YiQi realizes that his mind is elsewhere. She doesn't get offended. She gets it. Everyone does. After years of working with Meng ShaoFei, everyone quickly realizes how passionate he is about his job.

When they enter the bar, it's in full swing. The lights are dim and the music is booming. YiQi holds his hand and he lets her. After all, they're supposed to be a couple. She drags him out to somewhere in the dance floor and urges him to start dancing. He declines but then ZhaoZi cuts across them, drunk off his ass and dancing horrendously. He agrees to dance, if only awkwardly until he actually starts mildly having fun.

He looks around for a moment and tries to check if their target had made their entrance but what he sees instead makes his head spin.

It's TangYi. He looks incredibly handsome in his suit and perfectly styled hair but that isn't what makes ShaoFei stare longer than he should be. It's the other man, clad in a see-through top and a choker, with his arm around TangYi. It almost offends him how close they're standing next to each other but he doesn't know why.

YiQi looks up at ShaoFei and notices how his eyes are boring hard into a single direction. 

"Found the target?" she asks as she turns to try and get a look but ShaoFei turns her head without a word and continues staring. He just can't trust his mouth right now or it might start moving on it's own. He was so appalled by the sight of TangYi being so close to someone he didn't recognize. He had thought he knew everything but right there in front of him was a part of TangYi's life that he had no part of. 

When the slow song starts, he is only slightly aware of it. Even when YiQi puts her hands on his shoulders, he is only staring at TangYi. They've started to slow dance too and ShaoFei hates the way the man's hands go around TangYi's neck and how TangYi has his hands on the man's waist. He especially hates TangYi's beautiful smile. But just at that moment. Just when it's aimed at someone else. 

By this time, YiQi has already followed ShaoFei's line of sight directly to the image of TangYi intimately dancing with another man. Immediately, the rumours come to mind. She had happen upon them when she heard an intern and a volunteer gossiping about TangYi over their lunch breaks. When she had heard it first she thought of it as unlikely but now faced directly with it, she thinks it's kind of undeniable. Tangyi, the respectable and charismatic leader of the Mafia, a bisexual? Why the hell not?

She relays this information to ShaoFei who basks in it. It's certainly not surprising. He had always known TangYi was unrestrained in his life and it definitely made sense for him to be the same in the sexual preference aspect of things. But why the hell did TangYi slow dancing with a man bother him so much?

They are talking now, as they continued to sway with the music and ShaoFei continues to stare. Then suddenly, Tangyi turns to his direction and finds him in the crowd. He's making eye contact but ShaoFei doesn't dare to look away. 

The smirk that emerges in his handsome face is familiar and so is the playful glint in his eyes. ShaoFei isn't scared of any of it. He knows it as an invitation to a game and he doesn't hesitate to play.

TangYi is caressing further up the man's side while still making eye contact. It annoys the hell out of ShaoFei. In response, he hugs YiQi tighter and admittedly it doesn't feel like anything close to TangYi's intimate displays but he guesses it'll do for now.

They continue on with their little game, undoubtedly confusing their respective partners but hey, it's all for the game right? Or so ShaoFei thought.

When TangYi leans in to the man and kisses him, ShaoFei loses all form of self-control. He releases YiQi from his embrace in shock and when TangYi continues to eye him, he starts moving towards them. For a second, YiQi grabs onto his arm but he is quick to shrug it away. Nothing will stop him from getting to TangYi.

Before TangYi or the man can say anything, ShaoFei has already separated them and is dragging TangYi out of the bar. It's a little cold and the thin striped material under his pink t-shirt isn't doing much but he doesn't care. He just needs to get TangYi somewhere else. Anywhere else.

Before he can take TangYi any further in his dazed state of mind, TangYi calls out his name.

"ShaoFei." It's only just his name but in the low baritone of TangYi's voice, ShaoFei stops and listens. A name is simply a word until the right person says it and it starts becoming a song. He had heard that in a drama once and he dismissed it as cheesy and unrealistic. Now, in this moment, with TangYi still holding onto his hand, it still might be cheesy but it definitely wasn't unrealistic.

TangYi was the right person. His right person.

"TangYi," he says, hoping to any higher being above that it was his song to sing. And that TangYi would hear him. Hear the tremor and nervousness in his voice and understand that he was trying to sing.

"Why did you drag me out of there?" TangYi is questioning him but it doesn't sound like one out of confusion. More like confirmation.

"Because you were kissing another man and I didn't like it."

"So? Seems to me like that's none of your business." TangYi's face remains blank but the telltale sign of the blood rushing to his ears are there. It makes ShaoFei smile.

"Seems to me like you want it to be my business," he says with a teasing tilt in his voice. TangYi scoffs at that and lets go of his hand. Suddenly, he's feeling a lot colder than he was a second ago. He hopes TangYi feels the same too. About the cold and maybe something else.

ShaoFei moves closer to him and takes his hand again.

"Seriously though, I really didn't like that." ShaoFei mumbles. TangYi tries to take his hand away but he holds on tighter.

"Why? Why would you care?"

This time, without the adrenaline of jealousy coursing through his actions, ShaoFei realizes how rough TangYi's hands are. Despite his haughty attitude and expensive clothes, TangYi has the hands of a worker. His hands are the evidence of all the fights, sacrifices and shady dealings he had to endure for the sake of the men who entrusted their lives to him. ShaoFei too, had rough hands albeit for different reasons. His were roughen up by paper work and the bustling activities of a justice-abiding detective. 

A cop and a criminal. So different and yet here they were standing in the parking lot of a bar, hand in hand.

In that exact moment, ShaoFei knew he wouldn't want it any other way. So, he smiles and answers TangYi's question.

"Because it should be me you're kissing." 

And then, TangYi kisses him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> But real talk, should I write a part two for this or nah?  
> Anyways, come yell at me on twitter @minacmins about HIStory.
> 
> update: i'm gonna post the second part within this week. thank you for the encouragement ❤️ but like it's gonna be a smut without plot bc i'm dirty trash like that ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


End file.
